New Beginnings
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and the third year on the run for the crew. Will it start off right or end horribly?


**I wrote this for New Years eve, and totally forgot about it. Sorry. x.x I wrote my New Years story for DP series because I haven't written anything for this fandom for a while. 3 forgive me?**

I stared up at the cloudless night sky. Derek's larger hand enclosed in mine as we laid in our temporary backyard. It was New Years Eve. A brand new year. Another year we survived and were still close. The Cabal were still after us, but so far, we had managed to stay out of their grasp. Turns out there were a murder spree a few months back that killed some of the corporation's children. Tori and Simon were inside with their father and Aunt Lauren. It was pleasant.

We had managed to shake off the Cabal, and were renting a house under fake names, as well as fake looks. We changed how we looked. I had short red hair, and was tanner, thanks to spending so much time outside with Derek, as well as wearing fake glasses. Tori and Simon had swapped hair colours, Derek had refused to change his hair colour, so they had to cut it when he was sleeping. Of course, that meant he had to fall asleep at the couch with his head up right so they could sneakily cut it. Otherwise, he would have woken up.

I squeeze Derek's hand and smiled; despite everything that was going on...I was enjoying myself. It was exciting and very helpful, being on the run that was. I was seeing new things every day, and with people, I loved. I was also learning to control my powers with the help of Mr. Bae and Derek. Derek, well, Mr. Bae had taken him to see the American Pack, to see if they could help him change more fluidly and with less pain. They wanted to help us all, well minus one of them, but they still wanted to help. However, Derek did not like the thought of strangers helping us and forced Mr. Bae to leave and come back. He did learn that he had to change more often before he started to change quicker.

Even if I was happy being with these people and that made it much more enjoyable being on the run. I still missed waking up at home, in a warm bed feeling safe and secure. Worrying about who I was crushing on and if I looked good. Most of all. I missed my father. Even though he was not home very often, I knew he cared about me and wanted me safe. He was probably worried sick about me. After he had heard I ran away from the asylum prison, he had put out a wanted ad for my safe return. However, he probably would not recognize me anymore. It had been a while since he last saw me, and being on the run had changed how I looked dramatically. I was now eighteen, well would be when my birthday came up.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked looking over at me with curiosity on his face.

"The past year, the adventures we've had," I said and turned my head to look at him. "Thinking about my Dad, mostly," I said sadly, "He's probably worried sick about me..."

"Don't worry," Derek whispered and pulled me closer, he pressed his lips to my forehead, "He's safe, you're safe, and that's all that matters."

"You're right," I murmured and curled against his side and sighed. However, I still thought about my father. He would be celebrating New Years alone.

"Chloe!" Aunt Lauren called from the house, "Come in before you and Derek catch a cold!"

I sighed and sat up, running a hand through my hair. I was glad it was cut off, much easier to manage. Aunt Lauren had started to accept Derek as a human being instead of a psycho werewolf, but was still doubtful on some accounts. Derek followed suit as we walked back into the warmer house. There was chips and soda laying out on the counter, sort of a party atmosphere. It being New Years Eve, the adults thought we should have a party. Them being included until twelve, then they said they would go back upstairs and let us have fun. We 'deserved' it.

Derek immediately went for the chips and grabbed a soda. He grabbed one for me as well and then headed into the living room where Tori and Simon were playing some video games against each other. I could tell they had been using their powers to distract each other. Especially with the quips about each other, they were mumbling. I sat down beside Derek and stole some of his chips as we watched them play some Call of Duty against each other. Mr. Bae had rented the Xbox for tonight, and then it was going back to the rental place.

We took turns playing; I would win against Tori and Simon, but not against Liz or Derek. Derek would win against everyone, and Liz would win against everyone besides Derek. Tori was better than Simon was. This pissed off Simon to no end. It was fun, and when I finally beat Derek, everyone, including the adults clapped and cheered for me. I grinned and nudged Derek in the arm. However, he quickly beat me again and then we had to turn off the game so we could watch the count down on the television. The ball drop.

Aunt Lauren permitted us to have one alcoholic drink. All of us would be turning eighteen this year, except Derek who would be turning nineteen. Eighteen being the legal drinking age in the state we were in. "Let's chug our drinks," I dared Derek, knowing he would win, but still dared him. "If I finish before you do, then you have to piggyback me around the house until we leave, whenever I want! Oh and you have to make me breakfast tomorrow morning, no matter what time I want it!"

"Fine, then if I finish before you, you owe me a foot rub!" he said with a devilish grin. I made a face but shook his hand in agreement. We started counting down with the television.

10...

I looked over at Derek with a grin, he raised his cup and we clinked our glasses together.

9...

"Ready for 2012?" he asked,

8...

"Of course!" I said with a grin.

7...

"Are you ready?" I asked him with a raise of my eyebrow.

6...

"As long as I'm with you guys, I'm ready for anything," he murmured pressing his forehead against mine.

5...

We raised our glasses to our lips ready for the last five seconds of 2011 to finish.

4...

3...

2...

1.

The house exploded with cheers and woops from Simon. Derek and I tossed our heads back and swallowing the bitter liquid. I chugged as fast as I could, praying that I could chug faster than Derek. Even though I could not. I just really did not want to rub his feet. I heard him make a noise and saw him stop but continued anyways. When I finished I coughed and placed the cup down, then turned and saw him just finishing his.

I jumped up and threw my hands up. "I win!"

"Only because I choked!" Derek defended standing up, probably feeling bitter that his championship title had just been stolen.

"I'm beginning to like 2012!" I laughed and tossed my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He shook his head and hugged me back. I looked up at him, "I love you," I murmured and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips and then really kissed me.

"Get a room!" Simon yelled with a laugh, I pulled away with my cheeks heated.

Another year with these people, another year gone off right.


End file.
